


Omega

by rileyjo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James Potter, Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, I just wanted more Omega Sirius stories so sue me, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Omega Sirius Black, Slow Burn, and i mean sloooow burn, relationships aren't gonna show up for a WHILE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyjo/pseuds/rileyjo
Summary: At fifteen, Sirius thought presenting as an Omega wasn't even possible. It seems he was wrong about that. But how long will it take him to learn to navigate through a world that now likes to tell him what he can and can't do?





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just wanted a story about Sirius presenting as an Omega and then learning to deal with how to be an Omega after living his whole life, up to that point, being treated as a Beta. I wanted a story where he has to deal with a bunch of sexist bullshit and then for him to overcome it. And eventually, I want a Remus/Sirius relationship. But that is FAR off in the future my friends. Ratings may change down the line and tags may be added down the line as well but for now, this will do.

Sirius had woken up that morning not feeling well. His pounding headache, mild stomachache and fever briefly made him contemplate skipping out on classes for the day but the thought of spending the day in the hospital wing was not an appealing one. Madam Pomfrey certainly wouldn’t let him just get a sick note and leave. Last time he had a cold she made him stay in one of the hospital beds all day as if his own bed wasn’t perfectly capable of having him lay in it. So, in the end, he put on a brave face, got dressed for the day, and headed downstairs to breakfast. His friends had tried to get him out of bed earlier but to no avail. Eventually, they had given up and let him sleep longer, telling him that they would meet him at breakfast.

 

When he entered the Great Hall he spotted his friends immediately. The three alphas were hunched over the Gryffindor table whispering to each other about something. They only looked up from their conversation when he took his spot next to James.

 

“Wow mate, you look like shit.” Sometimes he just had to love Peter Pettigrew’s lack of tact.

 

“Thanks, good to know that I look as bad as I feel,” Sirius says as he tried to decide on which breakfast food would offend his stomach the least.

 

“Ah, I mean-“ Peter starts, trying to backpedal.

 

“It’s fine Pete, really. So what secret meeting was I missing out on?” Sirius asked as he settled on oatmeal.

 

“We were wondering when someone is going to tell Snape that his hair is pink,” Remus says nonchalantly while cutting into his waffles.

 

Sirius turned around and sure enough on the other side of the hall, sitting amongst the Slytherins, was Severus Snape with bright bubblegum pink hair.

 

“Huh. Wasn’t it supposed to turn his hair red and gold?” Sirius asked, turning back around.

 

“Yeah, something must have gone wrong overnight.” James shrugged. “Oh well, good enough. Unfortunately, this proves that he washes his hair.” They had collectively snuck into the Slytherin dorm rooms and tried out a new charm on Snape’s shampoo bottle as a beginning of the year ‘welcome back’.

 

“Yeah, well not as often as he should, clearly,” Sirius said. He groaned as his stomach cramped up a bit more and he hunched over hugging his stomach. He decided maybe the food wasn’t such a good idea. The other three looked concerned.

 

“Are you sure you’re going to make it through classes, mate?” James asked. “Maybe you should go to the hospital wing.”

 

“Yeah, Peter was right, you look awful. Plus, you can just borrow my notes from today if you miss class.” Remus said.

 

“No, I don’t want to spend all day with Pomfrey. I’ll go later if I start feeling worse.” Sirius said with another groan. They looked unconvinced but let it go as they started to gather their stuff for their first class. The sound of Snape finding out about his hair followed them as they exited the Great Hall.

 

* * *

 

Sirius made it through his first class with without too much pain. But by the time they all took their seats in Transfiguration his headache had gotten worse and he was starting to get the sweats. James had told him to go to the hospital wing multiple times since breakfast that morning but Sirius was nothing if not stubborn.

 

When McGonagall started class, Sirius tried his best to concentrate on what they were supposed to be doing. Turning a teakettle into a rabbit? Or maybe into a mouse? He wasn’t entirely sure because the fever that had been mild that morning was now running rampant. He felt like someone was stabbing him in the forehead with a knife and he was covered in sweat. He rolled up his sleeves to see if that would help with the suffocating heat that seemed to be filling the classroom. Remus kept sending him concerned glances but he ignored him while trying to act like he was fine even though he was anything but. He attempted to shake it off as he aimed his wand at his teakettle and tried the spell again. It sprouted rabbit ears but not much else happened.

 

He gasped and dropped his wand. His stomach pains had been bearable up to that point but now they had turned excruciating. The knife that had been stabbing him between the eyes now felt like it had moved on to stab just below his belly button. He broke out into a fresh wave of sweats and hunched in on himself.

 

“Mr. Black?” Professor McGonagall had stopped teaching to turn to him. “Are you feeling okay?”

 

He was sure he made quite the sight; glassy-eyed, red spots on the high points of his cheeks from the fever, drenched in sweat and clutching his stomach. There was no point in even trying to convince her that he was feeling alright.

 

“He’s been feeling ill since this morning, Professor,” James said.

 

Professor McGonagall gave Sirius a searching look as if she was trying to figure something out. Then finally, “Very well. Mr. Potter, can you escort Mr. Black to the hospital wing, please?” Sirius made no attempt to protest.

 

“Sure. Come on, mate.” James said. Sirius stood up slowly, still clutching his stomach as if that would make the pain disappear.

“I told you that you should have gone to the hospital wing earlier,” James said with a sigh, once they were out in the hall. Sirius didn’t have the energy to come up with a reply, his arms still wrapped around his stomach as they walked.

 

Madam Pomfrey was busy fussing over another student when they arrived but she took one look at him and told him to go sit on a bed and that she’d be right over. He picked the one closest to the door simply because he felt like he couldn’t stand for much longer. James hovered nearby not quite willing to leave him alone just yet.

 

“Well Mr. Black, what seems to be the problem?” Madam Pomfrey came over drying her hands on a towel.

 

“I have a headache and I feel like I’m being stabbed in the stomach.” She pressed a hand to his forehead.

 

“Hmm, yes seems like you have a fever as well. And when did this start?”

 

“This morning.”

 

“Move your hands for a moment, dear.” He reluctantly unwrapped his arms from his stomach. She put a hand to his lower stomach but not putting any pressure. “Is this where it hurts?” he nodded. She pressed her hand to his lower back. “And here?” He nodded again. She stood up and walked over to a cabinet grabbed a potion and came back.

 

“Drink this, it will help with the pain.” She said as she handed him a potion in a lilac jar. “Are you feeling hot as well, dear?”

 

“Yeah, it feels like I’m suffocating from the heat.”

 

“Will he be okay?” James piped up from where he had been standing. Sirius rolled his eyes as he started drinking the potion he’d been handed. James would worry over his friends over the littlest things. They had taken to calling him “mum” as a joke after he forced Peter to go to the hospital wing over a stubbed toe.

 

“Oh yes, dear, it just seems that Mr. Black is finally presenting.” Sirius coughed on the potion he was downing.

 

“What?? No, I can’t be presenting! I’m a Beta!”

 

Madam Pomfrey merely gestured to the potion he was supposed to finish. He continued to ignore the forgotten potion until she sighed and said, “No, I’m afraid not, Mr. Black. It looks like you’re just presenting a little later than is usual.” She gestured to the potion again and he frowned but finally continued to drink it. Satisfied, she turned to James.

 

“You may go back to class now, Mr. Potter. Thank you for bringing him here. Don't you worry, he’ll be right as rain in about a week.” James hesitated a moment longer but when she shooed him towards the door he said his goodbyes, turned and left.

 

Madam Pomfrey fussed over him for a few more minutes, making sure that he finished the potion before she walked away and brought back some pajamas.

 

“Here, go ahead and change out of those sweaty clothes and then try to lay down for a bit. This won’t be a very fun week for you, I’m afraid.” He pulled the curtains around the bed closed and got changed. He folded his sweaty clothes up and placed them on the bedside table. As he lay down his thoughts were running a mile a minute. He couldn’t be presenting, could he? He was too old for that, surely.

 

Presenting. It was something most kids went through around the same time they went through puberty with the exception of the Betas who never presented at all. At fifteen he had thought he would never present. Puberty had come and gone with no signs of presenting and so he figured he would be stuck as a Beta for the rest of his life, something he had been perfectly content with.

 

He had always figured that he would either end up an Alpha or a Beta. Presenting as an Omega hadn’t even crossed his mind as a possibility and now that it was happening he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Males presenting as an Omega was known to be a painful experience. The body, _his_ body, had to grow a uterus as well as a vaginal opening. Sirius shuddered, _that_ certainly wasn’t a pleasant thought. One that he definitely wasn’t going to dwell on.

 

At the same time, he wasn’t sure he wanted to be treated like an Omega. It was often said that they were “cherished” by society because of how rare they were. Because of this, society often pushed strict rules onto Omegas in order to “keep them safe”. They were kept from playing dangerous sports and some places even restricted their diets to only “healthy” foods in order to make sure their figures stayed acceptable in society's eyes. The thought of being treated as if he was some delicate flower certainly didn’t appeal to him. And the thought of someone telling him what he could and couldn’t eat just made him angry.

 

And how would he being an Omega affect his future relationships? He had dated around a bit with all three secondary genders, although nothing ever got too serious. Beta/Omega and Omega/Omega relationships were severely frowned upon, would he be able to only date Alphas now? After all, society thought that Alphas were entitled to Omegas because even though Omegas were cherished they were still somehow seen as “lesser than” the other secondary genders. Alpha/Omega bonds were considered the most “natural” relationships out of all the possible relationship combinations. Knowing his parents, even though they wouldn’t be happy that he was an Omega they would still probably try to arrange for him to be bonded to an Alpha.

 

As he tried to fall asleep he had to wonder if there were there was anything positive at all about being an Omega?

 

* * *

 

Madam Pomfrey was right when she said that week wasn’t going to be any fun for him. Even though the potions she was giving him regularly somewhat helped with the pain it didn’t get rid of it completely. Every once and a while there would be a particularly bad cramp that would have him laying in the fetal position on his hospital bed.

 

Walking back and forth from the bathroom was another painful experience that he didn’t particularly want to think about. His body had started creating a vaginal opening the day after he arrived at the hospital wing. Whenever he walked anywhere or moved his lower body too much there would be a sharp pain right behind his balls that made him want to cry. If he remained still enough, which is what he tried to do most of the time, it would dull to a slight ache.

 

But the pain wasn’t the only thing he had to deal with that week. The other problem was the overwhelming heat that seemed to smother him 24/7. He felt as if he would never be able to feel the cool air on his skin again. Even the towels with a cooling charm placed on them that Madam Pomfrey kept bringing him were only a brief respite from the heat. He had long since abandoned his pajama top for being shirtless.

 

So for six days, that’s how he existed; laying in the fetal position shirtless whilst dealing with pain in parts of his body that he didn’t particularly want to think about. His friends had tried to visit him twice but both times Madam Pomfrey shooed them out before they could even greet him. She said that the smell of Alphas could possibly make the heat worse so he didn’t try to argue with her. He didn’t want his friends to see him in such a state anyways.

 

And then finally, _finally_ , on the morning of the seventh day, he woke up to the feeling of cool air on his skin. He sat up and pressed a hand to his lower stomach. No pain. He sat up straighter. The pain on the lower part of his body was gone completely.

 

Not much longer after this realization, Madam Pomfrey came to bring him his breakfast.

 

“How are you feeling today, dear? Think you can stomach some food?” She asked as she placed the tray of food in his lap.

 

“I’m feeling better, no pain or anything!” He said as he started scarfing down food. He didn’t realize how hungry he was but he guessed it made sense after a week of food not being very appealing. “When can I leave?” He said around a mouthful of food.

 

“Swallow before speaking, dear.” She said with a sigh. He made a show out of swallowing his food and then pointedly looked at her. “Well… I suppose if you have your appetite back and you’re no longer in any pain I could let you go back to your dorm this afternoon.”

 

“This afternoon? But why can’t I go back now?” He asked with a disappointed frown.

 

“I’d still like to keep an eye on you today to make sure you’re truly done presenting.” He made a sour face at the mention of the word. He still wasn’t too pleased that he had presented as an Omega. “But… if you behave for a couple of hours I suppose I could let you go earlier.” He brightened up at that.

 

“I can do that.” He said with a small smile. She gave him a small smile in return before grabbing his now empty food tray and taking it with her as she left.

 

He turned to his clothes on the bedside table. The house elves had replaced his dirty sweaty clothes with clean ones the first night he was there. He had been staring at them longingly all week. He changed into them and sat back on the bed. He would sit there until Pomfrey gave him his freedom back. It’s not like he had anything else to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Let me know if you have any questions especially about the A/B/O universe. I'm going to try my best to put all the explanations of it into the actual story itself but your questions will help me know the kinds of things that you would like me to expand upon.


End file.
